Problem: Rewrite ${((7^{11})(3^{11}))^{4}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 3^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((7^{11})(3^{11}))^{4} = (7^{(11)(4)})(3^{(11)(4)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{11})(3^{11}))^{4}} = 7^{44} \times 3^{44}} $